After School
by Rorschach Vene
Summary: Plot? What plot?


The sky was already dyed orange by that time.

The students were already heading out in groups as they regale their mandatory 'who's day is the greatest' challenge to their companions. Bizzare tales of how their day started from hanging off laundry and ending with a surprise quiz were being told around.

How strange, I'm pretty sure my day was the same.

"Sorry, Hikki, Yukinon! I really need to buy something for mama!"

Inside the club, Yuigahama bowed her head while clasping the brick phone in her hands. If it were another person than her, I would surely think that they just wanted to return home and were just making excuses.

Unfortunately, this was Yuigahama.

Still, being the generous person I am, I did not say anything that might sound like a complain. Even when I wanted to go home so that I can read some stuff that I would be labeled as a pervert if I do here.

"No worries Yuigahama-san. I will be fine. I have made plans in what to do should I be stuck with Hikigaya-kun... seven-one-one, seven-one-one."

Stop reciting the emergency number, woman. I haven't done anything.

Yuigahama laughed at Yukinoshita's tasteless joke and it took another five minutes of saying goodbye before she left the room.

So, here I am alone with her.

In my mind, I was already thinking of an excuse to go home early. It's not like we're gonna receive a request this late of the day. There's no sense of reading another book when I'm thinking of the new one I left back home.

"Yukinoshita why don't we end the day here?"

Yukinoshita who was staring on the surface of the table blinked before directing her stare at the analog clock.

"Unfortunately, we still have something to do, Hikigaya-kun."

"We have?"

Hearing my doubtful voice, Yukinoshita stood up from her seat and headed towards the entrance. She peeked outside for a moment looking left and right before closing the door and doing the lock.

Wait, what?

Ignoring me, she then headed towards the windows and pulled down the curtains, preventing the orange rays from entering the now dim room. The silence was broken by the sounds of her shoes against the floor.

"Hikigaya-kun, it seems that I require another session with you."

Before I knew it, she was now sitting on the table right in front of me, her clear blue eyes staring at me without interruption.

It took my brain a few seconds to process her words.

"Session? Could it be that session, Yukinoshita?"

I could her sigh, of course I could, she was right in front of me.

"Of course it is that. There's nothing else, is there?"

Oh. Oooooh.

She was talking about that session. Basically, it was something like a stress relief for her, but a dangerous thing for me.

"Umm, is it really the right-"

I was about to offer my half hearted complaint when her lips crashed to mine.

Kissing.

Yes, that's what we were currently doing.

The action of pressing lips against one another.

This was our session. Basically I just kiss her, or she'd just kiss me until we were both satisfied. Even I didn't know how it started, but now we would do it every now and again. It's because of this that I learned a new side of Yukinoshita.

It doesn't matter where and when. If she feels that her stress level was on the high, she would drag me off and just do this.

Just like right now.

Her hands gripped my shoulders as she pushed her face against mine. The soft pair of lips touched mine in a repeated frenzy followed by soft sighs. We had already entered the point of no return.

Yukinoshita pulled back for air, her face red from exertion I can imagine mine to be the same. Not even a minute of that and were already panting with hot breathes. It was weird to say that we were already used to it.

Still panting from our exchange, Yukinoshita unbuttoned her blazer, removing it in front of me. She had no idea what her actions did to my heart, or maybe she had considering the smirk she sent my way.

"See something you like Hikigaya-kun?"

I shivered from the way she talked, it was almost seductive. A part of me thought that Yukinoshita almost sounded like her sister but ignored it in the favor of watching her remove the red ribbon in her collar and unbuttoning the first two of her shirt.

Green.

My eyes registered the view before it was replaced by her blue eyes sparkling with mischief that would show whenever she's in the mood to tease me.

I was still seated on my chair when she did something daring and sat upon my lap. Yes, the Yukinoshita Yukino deposited herself on my lap, making her soft bottom existent to that hidden part.

I groaned in surprise and stared at her. The stern girl that was the queen of this school was nowhere to be seen and instead was replaced by a playful cat.

Of course, I was the mouse.

This time Yukinoshita deliberately closed the distance between our faces inch by inch. At the same time, her arms snaked around my neck as she secured her position. I swallowed my salive and dared to look below her neckline; the small existence of her chest greeted my sight.

For something that is almost nonexistent, just why does it distract me so?

"D-don't stare at me so seriously."

Yukinoshita's voice pulled me back from my worldy thoughts, her red face was so close to mine and I wanted nothing but to close the gap but restrained myself. Once again she brought her flace closer and I felt a soft sensation attacking my right cheek.

The smell of her scented shampoo made me dizzy but my hands still rested on her waist as if it was natural. I felt her body tremble and it was be a signal for Yukinoshita to go wild as she rained by face with her kisses,

Whether it be my nose or my forehead, Yukinoshita pressed her lips repeatedly while breathing hot air into my face. I watched in a daze as her beautiful face descended on mine. This continued for some minutes but for me it felt like hours.

The only warning I received was her eyes focusing on my lips.

The next thing I knew was her kissing me so forcefully that my head was pushed back. The amount of force made me grip her waist even more tightly. Then her tongue was out of her mouth and licking my lips and making me open them.

Is was that time when Yukinoshita Yukino entered my mouth.

We had our reservations about French kissing. At that time, both Yukinoshita and I felt that it was a little disgusting and made clear that we weren't going to do that. But after the fourth time and after that particularly taxing exam, it was I that gave up and initiated it.

The first time was awkward and sloppy, but the next one after that was initiated by her. Basically, we just avoided out teeth bumping one another and it was golden.

Her tongue met mine in a rush, we were both trying to shove it to each other's throat but ended up tangling it. There were no more reservations as our tongues explored each other's mouth. Hers in particular moved from the inside of my cheeks to my gums in frenzy.

Her hands didn't remain idle, one remained wrapped around my neck while the other entered beneath my blazer and explored my shoulder and chest. I wanted to imitate her but mine settled on her back pulling her body as closely as possible to mine.

The need for air overcame us our desires and made us separate. I was still catching up my breathe when she came to pepper my face with quick kisses, her lips still wet with saliva. I decided to to the same and buried mine on her soft cheeks.

It continued for another five minutes before we stopped.

Yukinoshita rested her head on the crook of my neck while I was content to bury my nose in her hair. We remained in the same position when started, surely if anyone sees us in this state there would be misunderstanding.

"You're quite aggressive today, what's with that?

After some time, I initiated the conversation. Yukinoshita sighed, her breath attacking my neck this time.

"Nee-san has been quite the bother these last two days. I'm sure you know how annoying she can be."

Yukinoshita pulled from me and stood up shakily from my lap. I watched in slight amusement as she rested her hands on the table to regain the strength in her legs. She looked at my figure for a moment before her face became red and turned her back towards me.

I always wonder why she would remove her clothes in front of me but would always become shy when putting them back on.

She fixed her uniform without much trouble. I was so considerate of her that I didn't mess up her clothes whenever we do one of our sessions, that and there would be untold trouble if she returns to her apartment with crumpled clothes... especially with her sister living with her.

"That was quite pleasant, Hikigaya-kun."

After finishing, Yukinoshita turned on the lights and unlocked the door. As expected, her face was still red and she couldn't quite meet my eyes. Where did that aggressive cat went I wonder.

"Yeah..."

I was buttoning up my blazer to cover the wrinkly shirt that she messed up when I noticed that Yukinoshita was standing beside me, holding her bag. She was back to her model student persona.

"What is it?"

"Thank you once again for accompanying me, Hikigaya-kun. Let us do it again soon."

"...sure."


End file.
